


The Teacher

by MezInWonderland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Student Harry, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this prompt :) Ok umm can you write me a student teacher relationship with Larry like Louis is the new teacher for a class of Harrys when the other teacher quits and Harry keeps hitting on Louis and Louis wants to do something about it but knows its not right cuz Harrys a student and then like eventually become a couple and if you write this can you make it long love? and like if you dont mind just throw a shit load of smut and fluff in it xx</p>
<p>I'm aiming for it to pretty much be this :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first long story so bear with me. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to drop me a comment if you like it or if you don't :)

‘Well hello and who are you?’ was the first thought that entered Harry’s mind, as he took his seat in English that day, when he saw the heart-breakingly beautiful stranger at the front of the room. Harry walked over to his seat, well, stumbled as he tripped on a bag, not taking his eyes of this new development. He sat down and waited for the person to take a seat until he began to write his name on the board. ‘NO!’ Harry thought, this could not be their new teacher. He didn’t look that old. He could only be 20 at most. ‘Well that’s just my luck. No attractive people here and then you come along and you’re a teacher.’ He glared stonily at the back of the man’s but couldn’t hold it for long. As the teacher, Mr Tomlinson it would seem, turned round he let out a breathy sigh at the sight in front of him. He was short, well he was shorter than Harry but then again that wasn’t hard, and he looked as if he’d fit perfectly into Harry’s arms.  
“Hi guys, my names Mr Tomlinson and I’ll be taking over for the rest of this year while Mr Higgins is on sabbatical.” Harry’s thoughts turned from innocent to not in the space of a second. His voice was pure sex. Harry could feel himself becoming infatuated and he’d only been in the classroom 5 minutes. He didn’t know how he was going to last these lessons anymore. English had always been Harry’s best subject so he wasn’t too concerned about the lack of concentration he was now going to be facing. Harry let himself drift into a blissful fantasy involving his new teacher with the sound of his voice in the background telling them all about the books they would be reading. ‘Read them all. Awesome. Fantasy time.’

_“Mr Tomlinson, sir, I think my glasses must have fallen out of my bag in here last lesson, because I can’t find them. Have you seen them?” Harry asked after knocking on the door, the picture of innocence._  
 _“Yes Harry. I saw you take them off and put them on the floor before the bell went.”_  
 _“Oh.. Uhh..” Harry went red and went to grab them before turning to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist._  
 _“Are you trying to get my attention Harry?”_  
 _“No! I..” Harry was interrupted before he could make an excuse.._  
 _“Because if you are it’s working.”_  
 _“I’m sorry sir, I’m not! Rea.. Huh? It’s working?” Harry stopped and tilted his head in confusion. It was working?_  
 _“God Harry this is so wrong but you’re so gorgeous and you’re the most intelligent person in here and..” Louis looked frustrated with himself “And will you stop tilting your head like a damn puppy?!”_  
 _Harry turned even more red and snapped his head up. His face must have fallen because Louis looked guilty. He took a deep breath before putting his hands on either side of Harry’s face. “It just makes me want to kiss you all the more.” Was all Louis said before leaning down to press lips to.._ RINNGGG.

The bell ringing snapped Harry out of his thoughts at the most inappropriate time and with the most inappropriate situation. Righting himself as best he could, Harry grabbed his bag, with one last fleeting look at the teacher and left the room. He had to talk to him one on one. Harry needed a plan.

At home that night he didn’t stop talking about this new guy and how amazing he was and when his mum finally asked him who this new person was, Harry replied sheepishly that it was his English teacher. His mum gave him a funny look and said “Well that’s nice. Now go and wash up dinner.” Harry was never one to argue with his mum so he did as he was told.  
In bed later he tried to recreate his earlier fantasy but he just couldn’t get it right and eventually Harry fell asleep frustrated and wishing his next English lesson would come. Harry knew all his teachers adored him. He was polite, kind, gave all his work in and never made any trouble. He’d never had detention and he’d never really even done anything wrong. But Mr Tomlinson. The thought of him made him want to do all sorts of things to that man.

Harry made it through a week before he decided he had to act. He’d made sure the Mr Tomlinson had taken notice of him, handing in good pieces of work and staying behind to ask questions but as he walked into the room today Harry knew he had to take it one step further. Harry had looked straight to Mr Tomlinson, as usual, as he walked in and was shocked to find Mr Tomlinson looking straight at him. Not just looking at him. Looking him up and down. ‘Okay’ Harry thought ‘That’s it. Today is the day.’ English was his last lesson today so it gave him the perfect opportunity. He sat through the lesson, listening attentively and putting extra effort in to answer questions and giving the teacher his opinion, pleased to elicit and smile from the man at his efforts. On the outside he was the perfect pupil but on the inside he was just waiting for the bell to ring and thinking through his plan. Harry had thought he’d be worried, he’d never done anything wrong before, but this was all just exhilarating. When the bell rang Harry stood up quickly but then took his time to sort out his things before turning and walking towards Mr Tomlinson. As Mr Tomlinson looked up and smiled at him, every coherent thought went out of his mind. He’d had a plan. Really he had! But now as Harry stood here staring at his gorgeous teacher, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what it was.  
“Harry” Mr Tomlinson smiled and Harry could have sworn he melted into a puddle of goo. “What can I do for you?”  
‘Well that’s a question with many answers’ Harry thought to himself before realising he needed to answer. “I uhh.. I just wanted to talk to you. I guess?” Smooth Harry, coming onto a teacher, that won’t get you kicked out of class or anything. But then Mr Tomlinson blushed. ‘Well maybe this is a way that I can get to him’ Harry thought to himself as he watched the attractive pink colour settle onto Mr Tomlinson’s cheeks. “You know, with all these other idiots in here, I figured you were the only one worth talking to.”  
“Now Harry that’s no way to talk about your classmates.” It was obvious Mr Tomlinson was trying to admonish him but he was being betrayed by the slight darkening of the blush on his cheeks.  
“So how was my last piece of work?” Harry had to try and make it look like he was here for a reason before Mr Tomlinson got annoyed and left.  
“It was excellent Harry, as you well know. Your work always is.”  
“What did you think of my view on the structure? Was it what you wanted?” He stared at Mr Tomlinson earnestly, wanting to have his praise.  
“It was perfect Harry, exactly what I wanted. Although I myself didn’t originally agree with your view, I must admit you have convinced me.”  
“Oh yeah? How?” and with that innocent comment from Harry they started an in depth discussion. Before both of them knew it the clock chimed 5pm and Harry had found himself perched on the teacher’s desk, almost in front of where Mr Tomlinson was lounging in his chair. They both jumped at the chimes and Harry reached for his bag saying “I better go” at the same time as Mr Tomlinson’s “Oh shit I’m meant to be catching a lift.” They both looked at each other before Harry went to leave. As he reached the door he turned around and said, “Thanks for this Mr Tomlinson. I had a really good time. We should do this again” before attempting to saunter out of the room. As he collected his stuff from the bag racks nearby, he saw another teacher entering his English room. “Louis, I thought you wanted a lift.”  
‘Louis’ Harry thought. ‘What a perfect name.’ Harry felt like today had gone better than planned and as he bent to pick up his stuff he saw Mr Tomlinson… Louis.. Exit the room. And stare. Straight. At. His. Arse. The sound of another door closing snapped Louis out of his trance before he hurried off after the other teacher. Harry swore he could see the redness of Louis ears from here. He picked up his stuff and made his way out of school to walk home, thinking to himself ‘Yep, today has definitely been a good day.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of drammmaa ooooh but it only makes things better :)

Harry was walking on air the next day. He was usually happy but anyone who saw him would have thought he was high or something. He arrived to English early, just in time to slip a quick “I like your glasses sir. They make your eyes look amazing” at Louis before going towards his seat, although not before ‘accidentally’ dropping his phone and bending over slowly to pick it up. When he eventually sat in his seat he was ecstatic to see that Louis was red and staring very hard at a spot just over the top of Harry’s head.   
The lesson continued as normal, Harry was no where near confident enough to say anything in class that might provoke attention but was content to stare at Louis. He knew Louis knew he was looking at him. Most of the other kids in class had their heads down or where pretending to look but staring off into the distance really. Every so often Louis eyes would creep over to him before he quickly snapped them away. Today's after class discussion would be more challenging but Harry had a plan. He'd seen a football magazine on his desk yesterday and today aimed to engage Louis interest through that. The bell rang and Harry again made his way to the front of the class.   
"Did you see the game last night?" Harry asked innocently.   
"Which one?" 'Well shit' Harry thought. He was bad on his football knowledge and even worse at playing it. 'Come on Harry you can save this' he thought.  
"Well any really. I was too busy doing my English prep to watch any and wondered if you could catch me up." Louis looked at him carefully for a moment. "Why don't you ask your friends?"   
"I.. Well sir I don't really have any." He wasn't lying but it really did sound pathetic to even his own ears.   
"Really?" Louis looked surprised. 'Surely he knew?' "Why not?" 'Obviously not then.' It was something he'd rather not talk about, at least not right now, and he told Louis as much. He was pleased not only when Louis looked at him with something akin to concern but also when he moved the subject back to football. "Well last night.." Harry pretended he was listening intently to whatever Louis had to say about football but really he was just getting lost in his voice. He had hoped it wasn't showing on his face but this was dashed when Louis said "Harry are you even paying attention? Do you even like football?" Harry couldn't think of a way out of this one so decided to use it as another flirting opportunity. "Not really. I suck at it too. I just like to hear you talk."   
Louis looked flustered but quickly regained composure. "How can you not like football? You're an odd one."   
Harry just grinned and said "I would say I don't like playing with balls but that would be a lie so the truth is I just really suck." Harry laughed at the tiny splutter Louis made before recovering himself. "Football is a major part of my life Harry. This must be understood." He winked before realising who he was talking too. "I should really go. I'll see you tomorrow Harry." And he left. Well Harry thought there had been more progress made than not so he counted today as a win and left for home feeling happy. 

Days passed and the talks continued, sometimes about school and sometimes not. They talked easily and like friends. Louis seemed to be relaxing around Harry, teasing him and having fun. One particular afternoon Louis had been covering their P.E. lessons and had seen the misery that was Harry playing football. While they were out there Harry had watched Louis try to control his mirth but once they were back alone in the safety of the classroom he had really let go. He teased Harrys lack of co-ordination but in a way that Harry would call affectionate. Harry had eventually pouted and said "Shut up. I know I suck. I can't do anything about it."   
Louis grinned and said "Oh don't worry it was cute" giving Harry butterflies. It took a second or two for Louis to realise what he had said, staring at Harry's obscene pout, before he quickly changed the topic.   
Harry continued his flirting and he felt happier than ever but for him, that meant something had to go wrong. And today was that day. It had started out normally, talking about their weekend arrangements and what books they were going to cover next when suddenly Louis asked "Harry, how come you don't have any friends?" Louis winced as he realised how that sounded and backtracked. "I mean, you're funny and smart and gor.. I mean surely someone would love to have you as a friend.. So how come?"   
"Have you really not heard?" At Louis shake of the head he took a deep breath and told his story. "I did used to have friends. Really I did. But as I came to terms with the fact that I was gay, they some how found out and decided to use it against me. I was bullied, beaten up, but I wasn't going to let it beat me and eventually everyone left me alone. So now no one really talks to me, but I don't mind. It's better like this."   
"That's terrible Harry, do the staff know?"   
"Yeah they do but they told me I was partly to blame for flaunting it around and trying to make myself different."   
"Well.." Harry's heart dropped.   
"Well what?"   
"You could try. And fit In more I mean. I've seen you around. You don't try."   
"Why should I have to?"  
"Well no you shouldn't but maybe you could pretend to get a girl or something, it could ease the tension."   
"You know I thought you'd be better than this." He could feel tears welling at the corner of his eyes.   
"No, Harry I.."  
"No Louis." Harry interrupted him. It was the first time he'd used his teachers given name but he couldn't think of that now. "I was going to say you're my only friend but.. Well.. I don't think I can anymore."   
"Friend? God, Harry I'm not your friend, I'm your teacher. It's my job to make sure your okay." Louis voice was hard.   
"But I thought.." Harry whimpered.   
"I don't know what you thought but all I know is I saw a kid sitting alone all the time. I saw a loser. I talked to you out of sympathy. I'm not your friend." Harry' had tried to stop the tears until he left the room but as he got up to leave they were streaming down his face. He didn't even look back at Mr Tomlinson as he left. "Goodbye, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Louis could fix this?

Louis POV

Louis knew he had messed up big time. His friendship with Harry had been the best thing going on and he'd gone and screwed it up. He had had a reason. Louis knew he couldn't excuse himself but he'd just been so wound up by his feelings for Harry and how wrong it was that he'd just snapped. He kept telling himself it was bad as he was Harry's teacher but all he could think was that there was barely even 3 years between them. Harry was gorgeous and funny and he'd made Louis feel more alive in a month than anyone else had ever. And now he'd gone and screwed it up. He'd waited until he knew that they were more comfortable with each other between asking Harry about his friends. He was curious because Harry was just so likeable, he could see no reason why Harry wouldn’t have friends. Their conversation was going fine until Louis had opened his mouth, until Louis had realised how close they had gotten and then he’d lashed out. He’d shouted at Harry until he’d cried and left and Louis didn’t know if he’d be able to get it back.   
And he wanted to. He really did. As soon as Harry had left he’d started thinking about how he could get Harry back. That’s when he’d realised. He needed Harry. Louis spent all night thinking about how he could get Harry to forgive him. He thought about turning up at his house but couldn’t think of a reasonable excuse, as Harry was such a good student. In the end he decided just to ask Harry to stay behind after his lesson and hope that he would. 

He watched Harry as he walked into the room. He always did but today it was different, instead of his usual looking Harry up and down while telling himself how wrong it was, he looked directly to his face and winced at the drawn look he found there. Harry was pale and his eyes were red, he avoided Louis eye and went straight to his seat. Louis tried to teach his lesson as normally as possible but he knew it felt empty without Harry’s comments and smile. He let the lesson wash over him until the bell when he asked Harry if he would stay behind. He was greeted with a surprised look and a weak nod. ‘Well,’ Louis decided, ‘At least that was something.’ He waited until the others were out of the room and Harry was standing meekly behind his desk. It felt off, Harry hadn’t bounded over and balanced himself precariously on the desk in front of Louis. Louis took a deep breath, knowing this was going to be difficult.   
“Harry.” No response. ‘I deserve that I suppose.’ Louis thought.   
“Harry look at me.” Still nothing. “Please.” He begged, he could hear the desperation in his voice but couldn’t bring himself to care when Harry looked up.   
“I’m so sorry.” Harry looked away again, but not before Louis had seen the hurt in his eyes. “Harry please, I really didn’t mean any of it. I just.. you can’t be my friend.” He regretted those words as soon as Harry flinched and began to move. “No! Harry no I don’t mean it like that I mean… Oh I don’t know.” He’d never been this ineloquent before but he really was desperate. “I’m your teacher Harry!” ‘There you said it now’ Louis thought. He was worried that would make Harry realise and not want to be friends with him but he carried on regardless. “I’m your teacher. I’m not meant to be your friend. But you make me happier than any of my friends. You make me want the end of classes so I can talk to you. It’s so bad Harry. But please, as soon as you left the room I wanted you back.” Louis was aware it was becoming a little bit not platonic, but Harry was beginning to look up and smile slightly. “Please Harry, be my friend?”   
Harry was looking at Louis, staring at him, staring into his soul it felt like. “Okay.” And that was all he said before picking up his bag and leaving. Louis didn’t know what that meant but he was going to take it and see what tomorrow brought. 

And it was worth the wait. Harry had come in and given Louis a soft smile and had stayed behind without even being asked to. He didn’t quite perch himself in front of Louis but he was sitting round Louis side of the table. He began to talk about a book he’d been reading. Louis leant back and relaxed as Harry’s voice washed over him. He conversed with Harry easily however he still felt as if something was missing. He had this feeling he knew what it was. He missed Harry’s easy flirtatious persona but he didn’t know how to get it back. He let the conversations continue on like this for a few days, feeling lucky Harry was talking to him, before he snapped once more. They had been talking innocently about an essay Harry had done when Louis reached for his glasses. “Oh now they look nice.” Harry said looking at Louis admiringly before Harry quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and turned red. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean it please don’t be angry.” Louis couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. ‘Finally back to normal.’ Louis thought.   
“I don’t like them. I think they make me look boring.” Louis ignored Harry’s apology, trying to convey to Harry that it was completely fine what he was saying.   
“No. They don’t.” Harry looked cautious, probably about what he could and couldn’t say.   
“Why?”   
“They just.. they look nice. They make your eyes look bright.” Harry was still blushing but it was more an adorable pink now and Louis couldn’t look away. He himself had gone slightly pink but he was still happy. Harry was finally talking to him. “I’m so glad Harry’s talking to me again.” Louis thought, well at least he thought he’d thought that but Harry’s giggle and followed by a smirk made him realise maybe he hadn’t.   
“I’m glad I am too Louis.” Harry again smacked his hand over his mouth. “Sorry!” He squeaked.   
Louis didn’t know what to think. Harry sounded so lovely saying his name that he couldn’t bring himself to tell him off. So instead, “You can call me Louis as long as we’re alone. I don’t mind.” Seeing Harry smile a big toothy grin at him was worth it for the rules he was probably breaking. So they continued like that. Every day Harry would stay behind. Louis told Harry more and more about his life, his family and friends, and in return he got Harry to do the same to him. He found out about Harry’s sister and his mum. He found out about all the problems harry had had because of his sexuality and he eventually indulged Harry in his sexuality. He didn’t know what he was doing with Harry but he really felt like he was falling for him and it was bad. But for the moment Louis was content to enjoy his time with Harry. Harry was an excellent pupil so no one thought it odd that Louis was talking to him, helping to further him. For now, Louis was happy to let things carry on as it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis POV

It was late and Louis was getting ready to go to bed. He’d done his marking and could feel his bed calling to him. As he slid in he could feel sleep taking him already, his thoughts slid to Harry as they usually did before bed and he fell asleep in a happy state.

_The football was being ignored on the telly as Harry kissed his way up Louis neck. Louis shifted uncomfortably but lifted his neck to give Harry more access._   
_“You knew I didn’t like football before you invited me over here. I get bored easily.” Harry breathed into his ear. “Although I don’t think I could get bored of this.” Harry continued his work before he stopped just below Louis ear and sucked, hard. Louis moaned and bucked into the empty air above him._   
_“Come on Harry, help me out here.” He pulled Harry’s face round to his own to trap his lips. He moaned into Harry’s mouth and willed Harry to take the kisses further._   
_“I think we should take this to bed. Don’t you?” Harry had a cocky little smirk on his face that Louis wanted to get rid of. So he picked himself up and walked off to his room, swaying his hips and feeling Harry’s gaze on him. He laid himself on the bed and waited for Harry to lay with him. As soon as Harry had laid himself on the bed Louis was on top of him and kissing him again. He shifted until his leg was lined up between Harry’s and.._

_RING_ RING – Louis alarm went off. ‘Why do I have an alarm?! It’s Saturday.” This was Louis first thought, followed quickly by ‘Shit, I just had a dream about Harry.’ Louis quickly got up and tried to forget his dream. He occupied himself all day with some yoga, marking and visiting his sisters. He had almost completely forgotten about his dream when he slipped into bed again that night ready for a good nights’ sleep before another week of school.

 _“Haz can you bring me a cup of tea?” Louis pouted up at Harry in a hope to get what he wanted._  
 _“Course I can babe.” Harry said getting up, but not before placing a kiss on Louis forehead. Louis pretended to be focused on the football but really he was listening to Harry sing in his kitchen. Quiet Saturday’s were what Louis loved best about being with Harry. They could do anything they wanted. Harry always made Louis feel like the most special person in the world. He did anything Louis asked and showered him with affection. That’s not to say Louis didn’t try to do the same to him but it just.. it made Louis feel appreciated and he liked it. When Harry came back in with his tea, Louis tilted his head upwards for a kiss, which he gratefully received. Harry’s lips were soft and warm as they pressed against his. When he pulled away, Harry rubbed his nose against Louis in an eskimo kiss. “I really like you, you know.” Harry’s eyes were staring into his and Louis found it hard to concentrate but even with the distraction he could appreciate Harry’s words. Putting his tea down and pulling Harry down next to him, he wrapped his arms round him and said, “I really like you too._ ”

Waking up was more pleasant this time, before Louis realised what he’d been dreaming of. Louis was slightly panicked now. It wasn’t just sexual thoughts, he was having romantic dreams about a boy he teaches in his English class. But there was nothing he could do about it now. So Louis was now rushing around, shovelling some breakfast, before setting off in the car for school. It was raining out, raining hard. ‘Fabulous. This is bound to make my day better.’ Louis thought. ‘At least I’ll see Harry soon.’ And Louis didn’t even correct himself on the ‘bad’ nature of the thought. He really couldn’t be bothered to feel bad about something that made him feel good today. He managed to get through until lunch, just being there while not really; talking to anyone who spoke to him, marking his work, but ultimately waiting until his favourite lesson where he could see his favourite person.  
Thinking again though, Louis knew he shouldn’t have been quite so eager. As soon as Harry walked into the room, Louis mind went back to his dreams. Thankfully it was the more innocent dream but still, at Harry’s smile as he walked in, Louis went bright red and stuttered out the sentence he was saying to a pupil.  
Unfortunately, today was not one of the days Harry could stay behind and so he had to be content with a quick “Hey Louis.” With a cheeky wink as he left the room. To Louis though, that was enough to get him through his day. When he left the school later, still in the rain, he was still happy. As he drove he saw a figure up ahead in the rain and it didn’t take it long to figure out it was Harry. ‘Pick him up’ One half of Louis brain supplied. ‘You can’t!’ the more rational half reminded him. He knew what would win out when his brain supplied the thought, ‘It’s a storm out there, you can’t just leave him.’ He pulled the car over in front of Harry before throwing open the door. He figured he was far enough from school for it not to matter. “Get in.” He commanded before realising Harry probably didn’t realise it was him and he probably sounded creepy. “It’s Louis. Mr Tomlinson.” Harry was now outside the door but hesitating. “Get in Harry.”  
“Thanks sir.” Harry said as he climbed in. His hair was dripping around his eyes making him look more sexy than normal. Louis was almost regretting his decision. Almost. Because now Harry was smiling at him like he was the sun on a cold day. “I was getting a bit cold. Thanks.” Harry looked almost shy before he continued. “And I didn’t get to see you much today.” Louis grinned at Harry before realising he should probably take him home.  
“So Harry, where to?” Harry rattled off his address and Louis started on his way. It didn’t take nearly long enough however to get him home. They talked just as they did normally, Louis forgot Harry was his pupil and Harry acted as if they were friends. He was still glad however that the rain was too hard for anyone to see into his car as he pulled up to Harry’s. They sat outside in silence, Louis did not want it to end. “So..” Harry said. Louis suddenly realised maybe Harry didn’t want to stay. “Oh sorry, you can go?” His voice left it as was a question. “I don’t want to. It’s just… well.. Mum is looking out. I can see her.” Harry looked sheepish, so much so Louis had to forgive him. Harry reached over and touched Louis hand to get him to look at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow though yeah?” Louis could only nod at Harry and smile as other functions were limited by the feelings from the touch. Harry got out the car with a final smile, seeming not to mind the rain as he stopped again before the door to wave at Louis. ‘What have I gotten myself into?’ Louis thought as he drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's actually getting somewhere now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! any requests or idea's just drop me a line :) But this is where it starts to get interesting :)

Now Louis was beginning to see the bad in what he was doing. He was falling for Harry. He knew it. Since that day, that fateful day in the rain, Louis hadn’t stopped thinking about him. They’d talked every day, as normal, but something was different. Like today for example. Louis thought back. ‘Harry had looked divine when he’d walked in. It was lunch so Harry was here just to see him. That thought made the butterflies liven up in Louis stomach. “Hey Louis.” Harry grinned.

“Mr Tomlinson.” Louis had given up admonishing Harry seriously and now just did it jokingly.

“Whatever.” Harry’s grin stayed firmly in place. “How’s your day been?”

“Long. My third years don’t know what an apostrophe is for. My 5th form decided it was appropriate to run circles around me today. Other than that it was just great.” Harry smiled sympathetically for him. “How about you?” Harry looked to be considering his answer.

“It’s better now I’m here.” There was something about the way Harry was talking that made Louis ask what had happened. “People have just been… pestering me.. again.”

What do you mean? Pestering?” Louis asked urgently. He hadn’t really worried about things happening to Harry but now.. well. “Harry tell me!”

“It’s nothing.” Harry looked evasive so Louis pressed further. “It’s really nothing.”

“You’d tell me if it was though, right?” Louis asked, earnestly.

“Of course I would.” Harry grinned before it turned softer. “I’m fine Lou.”

Lou. Well that was new. ‘It sounds good’ Louis thought. His cheeks were a soft pink at the nickname and he couldn’t bring himself to find any semblance of professionalism. Before long however Harry had to go. With a last, longing look, and a long goodbye, Harry was gone.’

 

 

It was now the end of the day and Louis was looking forward to going home. It had been a long day and he needed tv and a take away fast. As he was walking through the car park, he noticed a group of young boys walking around a corner and away quickly. He’d been an outcast in school himself and he knew as well as anyone what that meant. He quickly turned and went round the corner that the boys had come from. As he turned, he saw a sight he really didn’t want to see. Harry was curled up on the floor, shaking. Louis couldn’t stop himself from running over. “Harry.” Louis received a groan in return and as heart wrenching as that sound was, it meant Harry was awake. He tried to gently pushed Harry into a sitting position but Harry curled up. Louis placed his hand on Harry’s back and rubbed gentle circles. “Harry,” He crooned softly into his ear, “Harry, I need you to sit up for me. Please. I’ll help you.” This time when he tried to push Harry up, he went and eventually Louis had Harry sitting upright. Louis began to inspect him. He had some bruises forming on his face and cuts along his legs and arms that needed tending to but nothing too serious it seemed. He pressed his fingers gently on a bruise and winced as Harry did. “I’m sorry Harry, I just needed to check your reactions.” He left his hand on Harry’s cheek. “You okay?” Harry nodded gingerly. “Wanna tell me what happened?” Harry shook his head this time and Louis sighed. Louis noticed the blood dripping down Harry’s arm. “Want me to take you home?” Harry vigorously shook his head at this.

“No.” He croaked out. “Don’t want my mum to see.” Louis looked at Harry carefully before making a decision. “I’m going to take you home with me okay? I’m going to get you cleared up and then I’ll take you home.” Harry’s face lit up, even littered with bruises he was the most beautiful thing Louis had ever seen. He knew he was making a big mistake here but he kept telling himself no one was going to find out. The look Harry was giving him now, some mix between awed, grateful and some form of cockiness, meant Louis didn’t really care all that much about the consequences. He just wanted Harry to be better and to keep looking at him like that. He helped Harry up before wrapping his arm around him to guide him over to the car. “Louis, I can walk fine.” Harry protested gently, although as he said it he moved closer to Louis and limped slightly. Louis tightened his arm in response. He caught Harry’s smug smile, realising it was a ploy, but did not pull away. He managed to bundle Harry in his car and escape the car park without anyone seeing them and before long he was helping Harry up the stairs to his flat.

He placed Harry on the sofa, leaving him to look around the room, before heading to the kitchen for a bowl of warm water and a first aid kit. As he returned, he could see Harry trying to take in all that was around him, but when he heard the approach, Harry’s head turned towards him and a grin lit up his face. “Like a knight in shining armour you are, aren’t you?” Louis ignored the comment, choosing instead to kneel on the floor in front of Harry. He pulled up Harry’s trousers gently and began to clean the cuts and grazes. He took his time to make sure they were clean but it was not long before he had finished Harry’s arms. He braced himself for the next grazes, on Harry’s face. He placed himself on the sofa, next to Harry, but he couldn’t get close enough to clean properly.

“Harry I’m going to put this leg behind you so I can get a bit closer. Is that okay?” Harry nodded at him and Louis wondered if he was imagining the eagerness behind it. He slid in behind Harry, cursing himself at the shiver being this close elicited. He began to clean Harry’s face. He had quite a nasty graze down one side of his face that continued under his chin. He cleaned methodically and carefully. He thought he was being quite professional until he asked Harry to look straight at him and he was confronted with Harry’s oh so gorgeous face, so close to his own. He still pressed on, cleaning under Harry’s chin as he leant his head up obediently. When he was done, he pulled Harry’s chin down gently, not realising the mistake he was making before he had already done it. Because next thing he knew, Harry was looking at him with those big gorgeous eyes and his lips were oh so enticing, pink and full. He felt himself being drawn in and now he was kissing Harry. Kissing. Harry. Harry. Kiss. Fuck. ‘But god is this good’ Louis thought. Harry was soft and warm and he made this adorable whining noise when Louis pressed closer, so he had to do it again just to hear the noise some more. It didn’t take him long to realise what he was doing and he realised he had to pull away. He knew he should pull away quickly. But he didn’t. He pulled away slowly, smiling softly when Harry tried to chase his lips and pressing one quick kiss to those inviting ones before him in apology. ‘What are you doing man?’ he thought.

“I’m sorry Harry. That shouldn’t have happened.” But he didn’t put any distance between them. He knew that the slippery slope he’d been precariously balanced at the top of had now well and truly been slipped down. Harry was looking up at him through his lashes and Louis had to forcibly stop himself from kissing him again. “It’s okay Lou.” The look Harry was giving him either said that it really was fine, or that he knew that it was going to happen again. Louis didn’t know if he wanted to accept that it was probably the 2nd option.

Even as he said, “It won’t happen again.” It sounded, even to his ears, false.

“Can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to go home. It is a Friday.” Louis was saying yes before he’d even thought about it and now Harry was on the phone to his mum saying he was staying at a friends’. When he was off the phone, Louis asked in the most sensitive way, “You told me you had no friends. Won’t your mum be suspicious?”

“I think she was just pleased I might be making friends.” And that statement just sounded so sad, coupled with the look of pure innocence on his face, that Louis leant in a pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Harry gave him a look that screamed ‘well you didn’t last long’ but didn’t push anything for which Louis was grateful.

“Are you going to tell me what happened now?”

“I’m cold.” Harry replied instead.

“Harry. Tell me.” Even while he said it, he was getting up to grab Harry a blanket. He threw it at Harry when he returned and laughed at the outraged look he received. The laugh quickly stopped however when Harry settled the blanket over himself before lifting up a corner to invite Louis under. ‘He’s hurt and cold and needs looking after, that’s all’ Louis tried to tell himself. He shuffled under the blanket and was pulled against Harry’s side straight away.

“This okay?” Harry asked, even though the tone of his voice made it clear he knew Louis wouldn’t say no.

“Yeah. Yeah it’s good. Will you tell me now?” He felt Harry bury his face in his hair and breathe a deep sigh.

“Sure. But it isn’t that exciting.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Okay so,  I was just walking out of school and I knew they were following me. But I wasn’t too bothered, I mean they mock me sometimes but it never goes that far. So I just kept walking.” Harry stopped and took a deep breath. “And then, they were behind me and saying things.”

“What were they saying?” Harry shook his head so Louis grabbed his hand, “Tell me.”

“They were calling me gayboy and dickface and.. and.. ff-fag.” He sucked in a stuttered breath and Louis couldn’t help but run his hands up and down Harry’s arms, trying to calm him.

“Oh Haz.”

“Then they just.. attacked me. Kicking me and shoving me.” Louis pressed another soft kiss to Harry’s cheek in apology for it happening to him and as he pulled away he noticed something. Harry looked awfully content for someone who had been attacked. He decided to test his theory. He held one of Harry’s hands tightly before reaching the other one up to his face. He fluttered his fingers over Harry’s cheek bone and his suspicions were confirmed when Harry’s eyes closed and his lips fell into a sweet smile. He realised Harry was taking advantage of his attack but Louis didn’t really mind. He was too far in this by now.

“I’m going to order some food. Is Chinese okay?”

 

Louis made his way to the kitchen and had just finished ordering the food when he heard a small voice.

“Lou?”

“Yeah?” He called back.

“Can I have a cup of tea?” Louis smiled and began to make it but still said,

“Come and make one yourself.”

“But I’m injured.” Whined the pathetic voice. “Pleasssseee.”

“Alright alright! Just stop making that horrific noise.” He yelled back. Louis finished the tea and bought it back into the living room with some pain killers. “Take these as well. They’ll help.

“Mm, thanks Lou.” Harry snuggled into Louis side and stayed that way, watching the tv, until their dinner came. Louis plated it up quickly and they dug into their meal. It was nice. It felt familiar. Louis needed to talk this out with Harry but he decided he’d wait for a bit, at least until they’d finished their meals.

 

It wasn’t until later, when they were snuggled together under a duvet, watching Sleepless in Seattle, because Harry had to watch soppy films when he was feeling down, _not that Louis minded, he’d always had a soft spot for Meg Ryan but no one had to know that,_ that Louis decided it was the right time to talk through their situation.

“Harry?” No response. “Harry? Haz?” Louis looked down to the curly head on his chest to see closed eyes and a soft slow breath coming from the boy. _Great he’s fallen asleep._ But Louis really couldn’t begrudge the boy when he looked as gorgeous as he currently did asleep. He shifted out from under Harry carefully, to not wake him, before realising he wouldn’t be able to lift Harry and would have to wake him anyway. “Harry I need you to get up, just so I can get you to bed.”

Harry opened his eyes slightly and mumbled, “sure whatever you say Lou,” before hauling himself up and trudging along behind Louis to the guest bedroom.

Once they were there Harry just stood at the head swaying slightly. Louis sighed, “Come on Haz.” Louis pulled Harry round to one side _which happened to not be his side but shh!_ And pushed him gently onto the bed. When Harry still didn’t move, Louis bent down to take of the boys socks and then back up to take of his jumper. Just when he was going for Harry’s trousers, he decided he really couldn’t do that to himself and instead pushed Harry under the covers, laughing as Harry got tangled in the sheets instantly. Louis straightened him out as best he could before bending down to press a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead and pulling away. He was almost away, safe in his room, where he couldn’t be tempted by pale skin and soft lips when he heard that fateful word. “Stay.” And that was all it took. He knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t resist. He had taken less than a second to decide and he was in bed with Harry not long after. Harry’s octopus limbs wrapped around him instantly and his head settled on Louis chest. Louis was beginning to get comfortable and drift to sleep when Harry began to speak. At first Louis thought he was awake but after he mumbled “Potato” a few times, Louis realised he must still be asleep. Louis grinned to himself.

“I like potatoes.” _Oh yes this will be fun,_ Louis thought to himself.

“Yeah? Why Haz?”

“Because they make me all sorts of different foods and they make me happy. They are not afraid to be anything they want to be.”

“That’s true Haz.” He had to supress the laughter because he really didn’t want to wake Harry up and waste this opportunity. It must be because of the pills he took earlier that he was so responsive.

“Potatoes are round.”

“Yeah Harry they are.”

“But tomatoes are rounder.”

“Yep that’s also true.”

“I know this person. He’s called Louis.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. His bum is like a tomato. Round and plush. But I bet it’s hard, not like a tomato.”

“He sounds like a pretty fit guy with a bum like that. Maybe you should find out what it’s like though.” The sleepy quality of Harry’s voice made the whole thing better and Louis was just waiting for the morning when he could hold it against him.

“I want to bite it. To see if it’s soft like a tomato. Or hard like an apple.” Louis choked on air as he took in Harry’s words. He tried to get more out of Harry.

“Do you think about him a lot that way?”

“Yeah I think about apples a lot. I can never decide which I like more.”

“No Harry. Louis. The boy.”

“Louis. I like Louis.” This short statement was followed by a soft snore and Louis knew that was the end of that.

Still, he fell asleep with a happy smile on his face and a story to tell in the morning. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this one. Drop me any comments if you want :) what do you think should happen next? Do you like Louis speech>

Harry’s pov 

When Harry woke up, it was to see Louis curled up against him. Harry smiled and watched as Louis began to wake up. Louis nuzzled into his neck and opened his eyes, looking up at Harry sleepily. “Mm morning.” Louis said before pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s neck. Harry waited for Louis to catch up with his actions and noticed when Louis’ eyes widened but he didn’t make to move so Harry took that as progress.   
He didn’t want to push his luck but he just… “Morning Lou.” Harry pressed a soft kiss against soft lips that were pouty with sleep.   
“We need to talk.” Louis said. Harry sat up, frowning. He knew himself he had to but he didn’t want to lose whatever they’d started.   
“Okay. Have you got any food? I can go and make breakfast.”   
“I.. uhh..” Louis looked shocked at Harry’s ask. “Yeah I do.” He began to get up but Harry stopped him. “I’s okay I’ll bring it to you here.” Harry knew he had to convince Louis to keep him so he had better start selling himself. As he got off the bed, he saw Louis turn his face up, waiting for a kiss. He must have done it without realising Harry thought. But still, not one to deny Louis, he bent down to kiss Louis quickly. He was surprised, to say the least, when as he pulled away Louis pushed his hands into Harry’s hair to keep him there kissing gently. When he eventually pulled away, harry let out an embarrassing whine and tried to pull him back but Louis just wiggled out the way laughing.   
“You promised me breakfast.” He slapped Harry’s bum as he sent him out the room. “Come on. Hurry.” 

Harry made his way to the kitchen and searched around until he found enough food to make pancakes and set about making them. He didn’t know what Louis wanted to talk about but he figured it must be about them. He had to think of a way to convince Louis to be with him. He couldn’t even claim he was a good lay because he was such a virgin that it was embarrassing. He just wanted Louis. He really wanted Louis all for his own. There was only a couple of years difference between them, Harry looked as old as him. He knew what the issue was though, the fact he was Harry’s teacher. But no one had to know. They could just be a secret. Well now he was assuming Louis wanted him for more than a sex. Harry picked up the plate of pancakes he’d made and found some strawberries, chocolate and orange juice before making his way back to Louis. 

When he got back, Louis was propped up, glasses on, reading a book. He placed the food on the bed before placing himself next to Louis and whispering in his ear, “I’ve already told you how fit I think those glasses look on you.. sir.” He grinned at the shiver it elicited before bringing the food over to them. “Dig in.”  
“Harry you didn’t have to.”   
“I’m trying to convince you to keep me.” Harry said, honestly.   
Louis put the food in between them, crossed his legs and moved to face Harry, motioning for him to do the same.   
“Harry..” Louis said it with this sigh in his voice, Harry had to act.   
“No. Louis. Please. You obviously care about me. I care about you. You’re my best friend. I can’t keep away. Don’t stop it because you’re my teacher. We can just, hide or something. Please Lou. Or like.. If all you want is just.. fun.. I can do that too. I mean I’m not very experienced but I’ll learn for you I promise. I just want you. Please. I want to be yours.” Harry didn’t know what else to say, so he just wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face, convinced he’d embarrassed himself and ruined any chance of ever getting Louis. 

“Oh Harry." Louis sighed in a way that made Harry think Louis was angry at him. "You’re making this all so hard you know. This is just a part time job, just money, and then you come waltzing in to the room and I was yours from then on. You fascinated me. I cared about you without even realising what was happening. I did things, said things to you that I know I shouldn’t have done but it was like you weren’t any different from my mates. But I know you are. God Harry you’re gorgeous. You’re literally the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. But that’s what makes this worse. It would be so much easier to just.. make this casual and sexual. But Harry you’re different. I want to know everything. I want everything. I want you, god yeah I want you. But I want to be everything you want me to be. I want to be the best boyfriend to you. I want to make up for all the crap you’ve had in your life. Harry if you’ll let me, I’d like to be yours too.”


	8. Chapter 8

He must have been dreaming. There is no other possible explanation for what was going on right now. Louis was kissing him. No. Nope this must all be a dream. In a minute he’s going to wake up lying on the cold ground from where those idiots had apparently knocked him unconscious, instead of in Louis’ warm bed with Louis wrapped around him. Because this couldn’t be real.. no. But Louis was kissing him right now and Harry was never going to give up what his dreams were giving him if they were this good so instead he just let himself melt into the kiss, pushing Louis back so he was lying against the pillows. He internally whooped at the moan Louis let out when he lay fully on him. Harry could feel all of Louis like this, he braced his arms above Louis head however to not put too much weight on him. This movement distracted Louis from his kissing as he pulled away to stare in awe at Harry’s arms. “Your arms are really sexy Haz. One day I’m going to make you pin me to the wall with them.” That was too much for Harry, and Louis it seemed because he surged forward back into the kiss.  Louis hands were clutching at Harry’s back desperately and Harry really didn’t know whether he should thank those bullies if it meant he got to experience this.

“Harry.. Haz stop.” Louis didn’t look like he wanted to stop so Harry kissed Louis face over and over. Cheeks, eyes, nose, chin, but not his lips until he was laughing sweetly. “Seriously Harry.”

Harry pulled back and looked expectantly at dream Louis. “I want this to be.. proper. Like I know we can’t really go out on dates or anything but I really want us to do this properly. I want to be your everything Haz. I don’t want you to get bored of me.”

Harry thought he really must be dreaming now. There was no way around it. No one had ever said things like this to him. He tried to pinch himself discretely but it didn’t work. “Harry, what on earth are you doing?”   
“Seeing if I was dreaming.” He said sheepishly, but his honesty was worth it for the sweet look Louis had on his face.

“No babe. I’m here.”

“But that’s what dream you would say.”

“How can I convince you that you aren’t dreaming?”

“Kiss me.” Louis did so obediently. “Again.” And again and again and again until Louis was wrapping his arms round him again and pulling him back down. “I thought you wanted slow?”

“Fuck it. Haz, look at me. You want to be with me yeah? Not just to do things?” Harry felt like Louis was looking into his soul. He nodded meekly. He wasn’t exactly… experienced in this area. “Then we can make out right? Because I really really really want to do that right now.” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead drew Harry back down into the kiss. Harry just followed Louis lead, content to keep pressing their closed lips together softly. It wasn’t until it felt like they had been kissing for hours that Louis pressed his tongue against Harry’s lips. At his soft sigh, Louis plunged his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry was so shocked he could do nothing but let Louis dominate his mouth. Harry could feel the air around them becoming a little more electrified and the whole thing becoming a little more dirty. He wasn’t an expert at this by any means but as he pushed his hands under Louis’ t-shirt and onto his soft skin, it seemed to be working if the quivering sound Louis emitted was any indication. He ran his fingers softly along the skin there, marvelling at how perfect Louis was. When Louis hands slipped below his tshirt Harry could feel himself tense up, only at the unexpected nature of the action but Louis took that as a sign that things had gone far enough for today, pulling away softly and flopping back on the covers. “Wow.”

“Louuuu..” He knew he was whining. “I wasn’t done, you just surprised me that’s all.”

“Sorry Haz. I don’t know how much more of this sexalious beast you could handle for today.” He said pointing at himself. “I should come with a health warning.” Harry knew he was joking around but he could hear the undertones of concern in there too. “I think you’re lying. You can’t be that good of a kisser without practice.” Harry blushed under the praise. “I mean that was like… wow..”

“Maybe it’s just because you like me a lot.” Harry had this problem. It was word vomit. He just couldn’t help it. He sat up, embarrassed and picked at the bed cover. Louis hand under his chin forced his face up to look in his eyes.

“You know what Haz, I think you might just be right.” 


End file.
